The problems of large data capacity, code stream fluctuation, error codes and packet loss must be settled when real-time data are transmitted over a wireless channel with a fixed bandwidth. A traditional method solves the problems of large data capacity and code stream fluctuation by reserving certain bandwidth for the code stream to be transmitted, selects a suitable error correction code protection algorithm to protect the transmitted data, and solves the problems of error code and packet loss by adopting a retransmission technology and the like. However, the retransmission approach will become helpless in an environment with a strict demand on time delay and a limitation in retransmission, particularly in a one-way communication environment, for example, broadcast communication. Although the error correction code protection algorithm may improve the reliability of data transmission, it cannot completely and effectively solve the problem of error code; in particular, for some important data, once error code occurs, it will cause error spread and cause the whole transmitted data unable to be decoded.